


Side: Despair

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Despair Naegi Makoto, F/M, Hope vs. Despair, Mastermind Enoshima Junko, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto didn't like people.Being praised for his achievements, helping others...Everything was tiring for him.Then he met Enoshima Junko.





	Side: Despair

“Naegi-senpai! Naegi-senpai, look at this, does this look alright?“ one of his underclassmen asked while running towards him in the hall and Makoto hummed as he looked at the piece of art after the girl had stopped in front of him. “I'm not sure if this looks good, honestly...“

 

Makoto had no reason to believe that she wouldn't be admitted into Hope's Peak in a few years. She was too talented for that.

 

“It's fine, Yonaga-san,“ Makoto answered after he took the lollipop out of his mouth, “You're talented. Nothing you draw looks horrible.“

 

The only thing the girl did was scratch her head in embarassment, “T-Thanks, Naegi-senpai...“

 

“Now if you would excuse me,“ Makoto said and bowed, before staring at her blankly, indicating that she should move to the side, “I have to go to class.“

 

“Oh!“ she said and laughed awkwardly while moving out of his way, “Of course! Sorry!“

 

She thanked him one more time before she ran off.

 

Putting the lollipop back into his bag (so that it wouldn't get dirty), he went over to his classroom.

 

“Naegi!“ one of his classmates greeted him with a wave when he entered the room and settled down on his seat, “Hey, yo, why didn't ya come to the party last friday?“

 

Even though he did nothing – in his opinion – to contribute anything to his popularity, he was popular anyway.

 

He wasn't particularly good-looking, he wasn't exceptionally good at anything at all, didn't initiate conversations...

 

And everyone relied on him.

 

Praised him for being so good at everything that he did.

 

Which was not even the case. He was just slightly above average.

 

And even then, these skills didn't just _appear_ _out of nowhere_ , he worked hard to earn them. To get better at those things.

 

It was tiring, honestly.

 

“I wasn't feeling good,“ Makoto answered without looking up and just stared straight ahead at the blackboard, “I didn't want to infect anyone.“

 

That was a lie.

 

He just didn't want to.

 

He used the weekend to _learn_ for the upcoming exams, not for something as silly as _parties_.

 

“Oh my god, are you alright?“ another one of his classmates asked him and he sighed internally while he turned to said girl, “Is it just my imagination or do you still look like you're sick? Maybe you should go to the nurse's office?“

 

“Yeah man,“ a boy joined the conversation and suddenly the whole class paid attention to his 'well-being'. Wonderful. “You should really go let that get checked out...“

 

“I'm fine,“ Makoto repeated and before the others could protest, the teacher entered the room.

 

And so, another tiring school day began.

 

* * *

 

 

“Makoto!“ Komaru, his sister, screamed across the living room to get his attention, “Could you buy something to eat real quick? Or more like, the ingredients... I wanted to prepare dinner but we're out of noodles and salt...“

 

With an internal sigh, Makoto stood up from his position in front of the television, “Sure.“

 

He left the house without another word.

 

“Oh, hello Naegi-kun!“ the old lady behind the counter greeted him after he gathered everything he needed, “Does your sister want to prepare dinner again?“

 

Makoto went to this little shop regularly because he could avoid people that way.

 

That meant that both of the clerks knew him. And his sister too, because she found out that he 'liked' that shop and then decided to be a regular as well.

 

He nodded solemnly and left the shop after he put everything into his bag.

 

Three packs of noodles and one pack of salt because he already knew that Komaru would cook for them tomorrow as well because their parents would come home late.

 

He bought a pack of gummies and a few lollipops for himself as well.

 

Even though he probably didn't sound or look like it, he liked sweet things.

 

Or the things he considered sweet, anyway.

 

On his way back, he halted in front of a few store windows to look at the items that were sold there. It was mostly women's clothing, but he looked at it anyway.

 

He walked past many advertisements, but only one really caught his eye.

 

“Enoshima Junko,“ he muttered to himself and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the picture of the model in front of him. Those bright eyes, that big smile...

 

He shook his head.

 

On his way home, he walked past many people. Children, adults, short hair, long hair, black hair, white hair... People were interesting and yet so tiring to deal with.

 

He would rather look at them from afar than associate with them individually. Or in a group.

 

He always liked observing more than actually engaging in a social activity.

 

That's why he always despised school.

 

Because people would, if he wanted to or not, talk to him.

 

That's why he always did his best to shake everyone off without actually being mean.

 

The last thing he would want is for the school to contact his parents because of his bad behaviour.

 

That's why, when people asked if they could get help, he helped them without helping them too much.

 

To hopefully get rid of their interest in him.

 

It obviously didn't work and only infatuated those around him even more.

 

Time seemed to slow down when he walked past one specific individual.

 

He wanted to keep walking, but the other person took ahold of his right arm.

 

When he turned around to see who was bothering him, he saw Enoshima Junko, who was staring at him with wide, serious eyes. “You're like me,“ she said and suddenly Makoto had a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

He didn't like bitter things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> probably going to be around 3 chapters long, not sure though
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
